BloodLust
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: "She was breathing bitterly, her fists clenched against her shirt, near her heart. She was suffocating; it was like if someone was currently strangling her. She was fidgeting, restraining herself hardly from screaming her pain. She felt like if her heart was compressing in her chest, taking her breath away." Miku x Luka. Negitoro. YURI. ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I really hesitated before posting this. I didn't sleep of the night because I was writing this oneshot. I think it's remarkable that I've written it while I was half-asleep. I'm not proud of it. The actions are going too fast.

Miku/Luka, again!? Yup!

School starts soon. It's my last year of high school, so I don't think I will have much times continuing my other stories. Plus, I have some personal problems.

But still, enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

**~° BloodLust °~**

She was breathing bitterly, her fists clenched against her shirt, near her heart. She was suffocating; it was like if someone was currently strangling her. She was fidgeting, restraining herself hardly from screaming her pain. She felt like if her heart was compressing in her chest, taking her breath away.

She felt like if she was going to die.

Hitherto, everything was alright. She was peacefully watching a funny movie with her friend, Miku. After some minutes, she started to feel dizzy being near to her, so she kept her distance, avoiding any physical contacts, but… her hand accidently brushed against her skin. It woke up something in her, her _monster _sides.

She locked herself in the bathroom hurriedly, avoiding herself from doing something she would regret. But there she was, coughing loudly and suffering. She tried to wash her face with cold water to calm her down, but it didn't work. It obviously didn't work. She knew that whatever she does, she only needed _one _thing. And she hated herself for that.

She heard some soft knocks on the door, her eyes widening slightly. Even if Miku was just outside the room, she could smell her. She could smell her very tempting perfume, making her coughing even more.

"Luka… Are you alright?" A high pitched voice asked worriedly.

Luka's legs started to tremble, unable to stand on her feet anymore, kneeling down on the ground. Miku just didn't know how much it was hard to her, how much it was hard to smell her and to hear her voice in such a moment. It was only suffocating her even more.

"I-I'm fine…" She barely replied in a weak voice. "J-Just don't open the door, M-Miku… Stay away from me…" She covered her nose with one of her hands, trying not to smell the mouth-watering perfume invading from her friend.

There was a long silence until she heard some murmurs. "You're not okay at all. Come on, let me enter…" Miku whispered, her voice wavering slightly, showing she was worried.

"No!" The pinkette sternly shouted, her fists clenching so hardly that they were trembling. "Don't even dare opening the door or else I'll…!"

But the door opened at that moment on an angry tealette, arms crossed. "Or else you'll what?" She asked determinately, but her eyes soon widened in shock when she saw Luka's state; she was trembling, standing on a corner of the bathroom. Her skin was as white as snow, she was sweating and she could hear her feeble breathings. "L-Luka…" She felt a lump in her throat while calling her name, approaching her.

"N-No, p-please…" Luka pleaded her, she tried to tell her to go away, but her throat and her mouth were so dry. She couldn't even talk properly, as her friend kneeled down next her, examining her face closely. Her scent was invading her nose, stimulating all of her body. She was shivering, her heart tightening in her chest, a big headache appearing suddenly without warning, her mind even dizzier. Miku was talking to her, but she couldn't hear her, her words mixing in her head.

Still, she could feel her slender arms around her, calling her name desperately in a hoarse voice, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

Luka couldn't take it anymore as she felt Miku's small body against her. She pushed her on the ground, going on top of her, looking at her with lust and hungry eyes. She didn't know what she was doing anymore; it was like if someone else took possession of her body, but it wasn't the case. She knew it. She was starving. "Err… Luka? What are you doing…?" The tealette was looking elsewhere, avoiding the rather spine-chilling face her friend was doing. She didn't understand.

"Why do you smell so good, Miku?" The pinkette finally spoke, sniffing her neck, making the young diva fidgeting and shuddering. "You shouldn't smell this good…" She added, as Miku gulped. Luka wasn't herself right now. Why all of a sudden? Maybe had she a fever?

The tealette raised her trembling arm, touching her forehead. She was surprised to find out that it was so cold, even if her friend was sweating. "Luka, please tell me… What's wrong with you? You-…" She had been cut off by a kiss on the neck, making her gasping. She blushed when she even felt her tongue on it, but she still tried to push her away, struggling. "S-Stop it! T-This is wrong…!" She exclaimed, fear in her eyes when she continued.

The pinkette clenched her jaw. _Wrong_. What was she calling _wrong_? "Shh. I won't do anything. J-Just let me… smell you… more…" She murmured difficulty, even though she was traveling kisses on her neck and on her shoulder.

Miku was shivering and gasping, clutching on Luka's shirt. Her lips were so soft; they were caressing her skin tenderly, her unsteady breath tickling her. It was so weird, so unexpected, so _wrong_… Even though, her heart was beating fast, a warm sensation was invading her body. "W-We're both girls… Why are you doing this?" She asked, her throat drying up.

Luka received this question like a slap on the face. She immediately pulled away, breathless. Miku was thinking about _love_ while it wasn't the case. All she wanted was to take her blood. A vampire. It was what she was. A monster that needed blood to survive. She had woken up on a morning to find out she was a vampire. Someone bit her, but she didn't remember who it was. Since that day, she tried to take blood from animals even if it was still making her thirsty. She also noticed a thing; more she cared about a person, more the blood smelt well.

Miku's blood smelt, in fact, too good. She knew she was caring a lot about the popular diva, but there was something more. Something powerful, something sweet, something warm… _Love…? _Luka felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why it has to be you…?" She murmured, her trembling hand caressing her cheek.

She _really _needed blood, as she licked her own dry lips. She won't last longer without any. She couldn't even stand up on her feet. She didn't want to hurt Miku, but the temptation was so strong; she wanted to taste her so badly. "…M-Miku, I'm so sorry…" She weakly breathed.

The tealette's eyes widened as she saw that her friend was crying. Was she scared about them being two girls? She shook her head and suddenly hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, please! I don't like it when you cry…" She murmured, making Luka freeze. "It will be alright, so please, smile!" She exclaimed.

"Don't…hug…me…" The pinkette only stammered, even though she didn't pull away. Miku was so gentle, so sweet. And a part of her wanted to suck her blood. It was just monstrous. It was so unfair. She loved her more than anything. She could still tell to her to escape, but she knew how the diva was. She won't let her alone in this poor state.

It was silent. The only sound they could hear was the panting breath of Luka who closed her eyes, shaking. She was fighting the monster inside her, even if she was weaker than _it_. She didn't want to hurt her. Everything but not _that_. She took her hand and softly kissed it, her fangs finally showing up. It was the _only _way; she had to scare her. "Do you believe in vampires?" She seriously asked, her face showing no emotions.

Miku was shocked. There was no way a human could have such teeth. "V-Vampires? D-Don't be ridiculous now… It's not funny at all…" She murmured; it was probably false fangs. Of course it was. There was no way it would be possible, but Luka was so serious.

The pinkette started to sniff her neck again, making her friend even more nervous. "By God, your blood smells so good…" She breathed, licking it, her fangs brushing against her skin. "I only want to eat you." She tried to sound stern, but her voice was wavering since she knew it was a part of the truth.

The younger girl finally pushed her away with a scream, seeming terrified, and her small body was shaking so much that Luka felt worried. "Come on! Go away before I take your blood!" She added, but to her surprise, Miku shook her head.

"No! I-I w-won't leave you!" She determinately exclaimed, biting her lips, as she picked up a knife. "You're lying! The Luka I know would never hurt me! Is that why you're feeling down?" She asked, cutting herself on her arm, blood dripping on the ground, tears on her eyes. "I would do everything to make you feel better…" She added with a sad smile.

At the sight of blood, Luka wasn't thinking anymore. She took her arm and started to suck on the cut hungrily, unable to stop. It tasted great, it tasted sweet. It tasted love. She was slowly recovering, even though it was Miku's turn to start feeling weak. Much to the tealette's surprise, it wasn't hurting her. Not at all. It was so warm, her body shivering, a moan even escaping her mouth.

When Luka had enough of it, she pulled away, panting heavily, licking the blood on her lips, but her eyes soon widened in shock when she realized what she had just done. She hugged her friend tightly in her arms, sobbing, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you!" She shouted sadly, but Miku was still smiling.

"…I'm glad, Luka. I'm glad you're okay now…" She said in a murmur, wrapping her arms around the taller girl who started to cry even more.

"Why can't you be selfish for once? Aren't you afraid of me?" The pinkette asked, burying her face in her shoulder. She could still smell her perfume, but less powerfully. "Why…?" She whispered again, not understanding.

The tealette chuckled slightly. "My, my. I thought you were in love with me, but I was wrong since the beginning…" She said, changing the subject, playing with the pink hair. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to do like if everything was normal. She didn't want her friend to change.

Luka immediately stopped shaking, calming down. "What if it's still the case? Would you love a woman? But more importantly, a _monster_? I don't deserve someone like you, and I really prefer not to see you again to avoid hurting you…" She murmured, whimpering at the thought of not seeing her again, but it was probably the best thing to do.

Miku growled and suddenly kissed her on the lips, pressing her body closer to her, tears falling down both of her cheeks. The pinkette was surprised, unable to make a move, but her heart started to beat faster, her whole body firing up. It was _much _better than blood. "Don't be an idiot now, Luka. I refuse to call you a monster. And I refuse to lose you. Is that clear?" She sternly asked, pulling her into a kiss again, as Luka also started to cry of happiness.

They kissed for a long time, using tongues, but mainly using the lips, their heart beating both fast, their body shivering, moans escaping their mouth. A smirk soon appeared on Miku's face. "I wonder how it would be like to make love to a vampire…" She seductively purred, Luka's face reddening instantly.

"W-What the hell is that thought…?"

"Well, do you think you'll go wild?"

"Frankly, what is this question? Are you secretly a pervert?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

**A/N: **Bleh...

Comment, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You guys are awesome! I decided to do a prequel! Hope you will enjoy it! I've written this on my iPod. It was a real pain, and I think it looks weird.

And thank you for the sweet reviews! I'm rewaring some of you with a M chapter, since some of you guys wanted one. (-;

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka breathed heavily, her back leaned against a tree, shames covering her face, as blood was falling down her chin. She looked sadly at the dead fox in front of her. She hated it. She didn't want to kill animals anymore, but she had no choice. It was her only way to live, the only way for a vampire to stay alive. There was no way she would kill humans.

"Dammit!" She shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks, still licking the blood on her lips. It tasted good, too much good. It was making her feel horribly guilty, especially when she was wondering how humans would taste like.

She kneeled down on the ground, next to the fox, gently covering it with leaves. "I'm so sorry..." She murmured, before leaving the forest with regrets burning her inside like acid. Sometimes, she was thinking about suicide by not 'eating', but when she was hungry, she wasn't thinking about the consequences anymore.

She entered her house, making sure to wipe the blood that stained her pale skin. "Miku? I'm back..." She said, trying not to show her sadness by smiling. Her beloved one has decided to move in with her. She had been against the idea at the beginning, but the way the tealette had been pleading her had been enough for her to accept.

Miku ran to see her, jumping into her arms, smiling widely. "Yay! I can hug you now!" She happily exclaimed, burying her face into her chest. Luka's fingers found themselves into the teal locks, curling them, playing with them. The diva knew that after every chase, she could kiss her, touch her and hug her like she wanted. It was because the pinkette was less sensitive at the smell of her girlfriend's blood, since she was sated.

But this time, she only drank a fox; it wasn't enough, but after she had killed it, she hadn't been able to kill another animal. She didn't want to push Miku away, even if she knew she had to; her perfume was making her feel slightly dizzy, but she knew that her lover waited for that moment. She couldn't make her wait more. And besides, she wanted it as much as her. "What? Just hugging?" She replied back playfully, grabbing her in her arms, pushing her gently on the couch, before tickling her sides with a grin, making her laugh.

"S-Stop it, Luka!" She said between chuckles, struggling, making the other woman smile.

"Fine, but you have to kiss me if you want me to stop." She whispered into her ear, getting what she wanted as she felt soft, moist lips on her own, closing her eyes, her hands immediately encircling her slim waist.

It didn't take a long time before Miku broke the kiss, grimacing. "...It tastes gross..." She commented, Luka's eyes widening, standing up, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. Wait here; I'll go brush my teeth." She gulped, heading rapidly to the bathroom. What had she been thinking? Kissing her when she just drank blood? Usually, she would always remove the taste from her mouth, but she didn't think about it.

She took her pink toothbrush, cleaning her mouth carefully. She was glad though that Miku accepted her, that she accepted who she was. And she didn't seem scared at all. In fact, she was more scared about the fact that they were both women than about the fact that she was a vampire. They kept their relationship secret because of this.

Sometimes, the tealette would bring her hand up her thighs, between her legs. She would always stop her, not knowing how things would go if she let this moment happen. She was afraid to lose control, but Miku didn't understand. She would always try to force things, and it often ended up to a small fight. She wanted her to understand that she could hurt her!

She sighed, rejoining her beloved one who was smiling naughtily, arms crossed. She blushed slightly. "W-What?" She murmured, looking away a bit. When she was grinning like this, she knew that she was going to say or do something that would embarrass her. Miku shrugged, pulling herself closer to her, her hand suddenly gripping one of her butt cheeks, making Luka gasp.

"It's just that... when I was seeing you leaving to go to the bathroom, I just noticed how much you have a nice butt. Makes me feel lucky..." She purred seductively, her teal painted nails planted into her skin. The pinkette's cheeks darkened, long shivers traveling her spine, as she growled lightly, pushing her away gently. She was now used to Miku's sudden change of personality, but it was always surprising her and making her...curious...

"Y-You really talk like an old perverted man..." She muttered, trying to sound angry, but it didn't really work. She sat down on the couch, as the diva immediately sat down on her laps, face-to-face, her arms around her neck.

Miku smiled sweetly, tracing hearts with a finger on her stomach. "I'm not perverted. I love you, that's why." She replied back seriously, looking into the confused blue eyes of her girlfriend's ones. "I swear that I'm only looking at you. You're perfect in every ways." She said, as Luka nuzzled her red face into her shoulder. She was now cursing herself about the fact that she only ate a fox, taking deep breaths. The diva's blood perfume was so powerful, so tempting.

"That's not true. I'm not perfect at all. I'm a monster, Miku..." She sadly stated, as the diva's eyes darkened, fists clenched.

"You're not a monster, Luka! Please, don't ever say something like that again!" She shouted, really angry. She refused to think that Luka was a monster. She had a heart, a sweet heart, and it was definitely not what a monster would have.

The pinkette was about to protest, but Miku shut her up by pressing her lips against hers. Her thoughts then immediately dissipated, their fingers intertwining, the younger woman pressing her body against her to feel more of this warmth feeling. Luka groaned, closing her eyes, feeling every curves of the petite girl's body. People would say that Miku looked like a child, but it wasn't true. Her hips, her butt and her legs were far from being like one. "Wait, I-..." She trailed off when she felt a tongue entering her mouth. She wanted to tell her that it wasn't save to go that far, her body presently reacting too much; an intense heat was invading her, shivers traveling up her spine, her breaths ragged, her heart beating wildly into her chest and she was feeling dizzy, bothered and confused.

Plus, her beloved's scent was making her wild state even worser. She couldn't take it anymore. She had enough of always pushing her away while she also wanted it! It was dangerous, but right now, she wasn't thinking rightly, as she hungrily traveled hot kisses on her neck. "L-Luka?" The diva gasped out softly, her hand on top of her head, forcing her to continue. She trusted her. She knew she wouldn't hurt her, even if, sometimes, she was feeling her teeth that were brushing against her sensitive spots.

Luka started to do rough licks on her neck, making Miku groan. The pinkette wasn't really herself anymore. She could notice it, especially when she saw her predator eyes. Usually, she wouldn't react that way only by kissing. It seemed like she didn't drink enough. She hated herself because it was making her really curious, and she knew that Luka didn't want to go that far. "Luka, you okay?" She still asked, worried. Maybe they really should stop this, even if she was always the one who wanted to push things further.

Hearing no answers, the petite girl stood up, frowning. "Luka...?" She bit her lips, looking carefully at her, as she was only hearing her heavy pants. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ki-..." She trailed off, being pulled back into a heated kiss, delicate hands needy traveling her body.

Miku's eyes widened slightly. Luka's body always had been cold since she was a vampire, but right now, it was extremely hot, her skin was burning! But it didn't matter anymore. The pinkette was finally giving herself to her, even if she knew it was because she was hungry. "Shh, Luka. Calm down." She softly whispered, feeling her wild heartbeats against the palm of her hand. She took her arm, heading to their bedroom, pushing her gently on the bed, going on top of her.

Those hungry eyes were only making her shiver terribly. "I trust you." She murmured, kissing her cheek, feeling her heavy breaths on her neck, as the vampire started to cry silently. "It's okay, Luka... Shh..." She tried to soothe her, knowing that it was probably hard for her, that she was probably fighting herself for not doing it, but she knew that, now, she couldn't go back, even if she wanted to. "It'll be okay. I trust you, I love you..." She was repeating sweet words into her ear.

When Luka calmed down, Miku started to undress herself without a word, resting in her underwear, as she felt needy eyes traveling her body, making her blush. She could see that the pinkette wanted to talk, but it was like if she wasn't able to. "Do whatever you want with me..." The diva whispered, smiling softly.

"N-No..." She finally muttered, looking away, her voice wavering a lot. "I-If I do that, I'll..." She trailed off. She would completely eat her, but she couldn't tell her that.

Miku couldn't believe what she was hearing! Even in this state, Luka was able to push her away! She whimpered slightly, before an idea came into her mind. "Then, let me touch you..." It was more like an order than a question.

And Luka didn't push her away this time. She then slowly undressed her, taking her time, kissing her collarbone while doing so. She was sad though that her girlfriend didn't even lend a hand on her, gripping firmly the bed sheets. She wished they could really enjoy themselves while making love, but it was impossible. Luka was probably even suffering from hungriness. But she liked to see that she was making her so much hungry. She told her that more she cared about a person, more it smelt good, and more that it was tempting to drink the blood of the person.

She traveled her hands on her now naked body, blushing slightly. She was so beautiful. She even felt ridiculous besides her. Her breasts were big and firm. Her silhouette wasn't too slim, but not too large either. Her hips and her legs were long, delicate and feminine. "You're so beautiful…" She breathed out, amazed by the woman standing in front of her, looking at her reactions; she was only looking at her with the same eyes, not even with a smile. Miku immediately felt guilty, a lump forming into her throat. "I-I'm sorry. I only think about myself…" She muttered sadly, sitting on her laps, but Luka pulled her into a heated kiss, showing to her that it was alright, that she could continue.

The tealette answered to the kiss by forcefully entering her tongue inside her mouth. She could feel the two bigger vampire's teeth, gasping out softly. It was the first time she could touch them; usually they weren't showing up. It was probably because she was really hungry. She closed her eyes, her heart beating fast. She could feel Luka's one against her chest; it was beating so wildly that she was worried it might explode. She even thought that it was impossible for a heart to be this fast. And her body was emitting so much heat.

She broke the kiss, panting slightly, as her fingers finally made their way between her legs, her tongue teasing her nipples by flipping them. The pinkette's back arced, fidgeting a bit, letting out some weak moans. Her thumb started to rub her clitoris, doing circles around it, knowing that caressing the skin near it was more effective, while her nimble fingers entered inside her.

Luka immediately took a pillow, biting in it hardly, as she closed her eyes, breathing fervently. She was feeling really dizzy, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her throat was so dry, she needed to drink. She even thought she was going to die! Miku's perfume never seemed this appetizing before. It was horrible; she only wanted to taste her, but she also didn't want this moment to end. It was weird; she was suffering, but there were so much nice and intense feelings that were conquering her at the same time. "M-Miku…" She moaned out difficulty.

The tealette smiled softly, trying to reassure her, her fingers experimentally entering her. She wasn't going deep inside the warmth and wet flesh; she knew it was more sensitive at the entrance, unaware about the fact that her girlfriend was suffering more than she thought, as she kissed her neck tenderly, feeling her tensing against her. She was glad though that Luka seemed to enjoy it because of the long and obscene moans that were coming out from her mouth, muffled by the pillow she was biting. She wondered if Luka wanted to bit her instead. It wasn't scaring her, even if she should.

It didn't take much time before her beloved one climaxed, her love juice covering her fingers, her body pulsating hardly. She was worried at first, but she eventually calmed down, panting heavily, only hearing her breath. "Luka? Are you alright?" The petite woman asked, before gasping as she was pushed back on the bed, meeting with hungry eyes, the pinkette's teeth showing up. She gulped. It wasn't Luka anymore. She tried to move away, but she was firmly holding her arms. Her eyes were empty –only needs were in them- and her pale skin was all sweaty and hot.

When she approached her neck, she didn't move, closing her eyes, trembling slightly. She deserved it. She didn't know it hurt Luka that much. But when she was about to bite her, she stopped, freezing, as she started to cough loudly. She suddenly seemed to be suffocating! Alerted, Miku rapidly got a knife and cut herself on the wrist, not even thinking about it before doing it. "D-Drink!" She shouted, as Luka grabbed weakly her arm, sucking on the wound hungrily, eyes closed. She knew she didn't know what she was doing anymore, because Luka never wanted to hurt her or take blood from her.

She started to cry, feeling guilty. Why she didn't notice it? Why she didn't notice it was hurting her that much? She really was just thinking about herself! The older woman was doing satisfied sounds while drinking, unable to stop. She wasn't going to stop, wasn't she? She already took a lot of blood, but the diva didn't care. She deserved it. "E-Enough…" She still murmured, feeling herself becoming dizzy, but Luka wasn't listening.

Would she die that way? Her legs started to feel heavy, her vision confused. She was drinking too much. She felt weak. She couldn't support her own weight anymore, falling into Luka's arms who finally stopped drinking, looking with horror at what she just did. "N-No…" She murmured, as she started to sob, holding Miku close to her, her face covered of her lover's blood. "W-Why?" She cried out.

The tealette smiled weakly. "Thanks, Goddess… You're alright…" She whispered, burying her face into her shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry… It's my entire fault… I didn't want to hurt you…" She added, as Luka was too shocked to be able to talk.

They stayed silent, only hearing the sobs coming out from the pinkette. "I-It's not your fault! I also wanted it! I-I'm the one who didn't want to hurt you. P-Please, tell me you're okay… I-I'm sorry…" She said in a murmur, kissing her forehead.

Miku stood up with difficulty, grinning. "See? I'm okay, Luka." She falsely giggled, holding into something. The taller woman didn't believe her at all, guilt paining her. She searched a bandage, telling to the diva to lie down on the bed, as she sat down next to her. She covered her injury, tears still falling down both of her cheeks.

"C-Come on, don't cry, my love." The teal haired girl smiled, caressing her cheek. "I'm going to be okay! It's nothing!" She cheered out, playing with the pink hair. "It's nothing compared to what I've done to you… Besides, you didn't bit me, idiot."

Luka shook her head, lying down next to her, holding her close gently. "I really enjoyed it. I enjoyed it so much that I've lost control of myself…" She said, not wanting her lover to feel guilty, knowing it was one of the worse feelings.

Miku chuckled, grinning. "So I was right! Remember the time when I asked you if making love to you would make you go wild?" She nuzzled against her.

The taller woman looked away, blushing slightly. "Don't joke with that. I could have killed you…"

"You're always so serious!"

"I'm just telling the truth…"

"So it does mean we won't be able to make love again?"

"…Are you seriously only thinking about that, Miku?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

**A/N: **It's really the end now! Well, I think so...

Anyways, review, please? ;3


End file.
